Super Heavy Railgun
The Super Heavy railgun is a very powerful instantaneous damage weapon that can only be equipped on the MCV. Unlike its Super Heavy Laser counterpart, the damage is done immediately and serves as a fast and awesome way to dispatch high priority targets. However it lacks the damage potential of its counterpart and is single-target only. It too has a small but still present chance (roughly 15-20%) of missing vehicles categorized as 'light' such as an Interceptor. That said, the weapon is still very formidable and can often one hit Most vehicles. This taken into a combat scenario can result into an extremely effective weapon to utilize against a boss type enemy. This remain particularly true for facing the T.O.R.V.A.K, as they often use highly armored or shielded vehicles with some pretty deadly weapons that can ruin your day. Use this weapon to blow said vehicle to bits before it even scratches your MCV's paint. Just remember that it has a small chance to miss even the largest of vehicles. How to Use: It is best used at the beginning of a fight to have a chance to instantly kill a target or heavily damage it, as it has a long cooldown and is an aim and forget weapon. Taking into consideration vehicles who are currently distracted by your support vehicles can be a good step to conserve the shot, firing only at targets that serve to be actively damaging or posing a large threat to your MCV or convoy respectively.Remember this is one shot one kill type weapon, use that shot with care. or you might end up losing the game because of that Keeper drone with a mark III shield and dual heavy missile pods which you should have fired on at the start of the battle. An effective tactic when using this weapon is to pause as a battle starts and finding either the most shielded or armored vehicle (usually the same vehicle), the weapon then has a long period of time to turn and fire before said vehicle could get into range for firing, if it misses (which it shouldn't usually since the target was heavy vehicle 90% of the time) it shouldn't be too bad as the shot was fired early on the fight and it's cooldown has a better chance of renewing before the battle ends. One important factor over the Super Heavy Laser that the Super Heavy Railgun has is that the latter DOES NOT deal friendly damage, it does however have the same turret turning speed. It is often sold for 160 scrap, a price shared by it's laser counterpart as well. Tips # While the railgun will often/frequently miss smaller vehicles, this should not offset you the player from using it, as you can dispatch most light to medium vehicles with a single shot which in most cases can save you a lot of trouble later on in the fight. # SPOILER While not as efficient (damage wise) as the Super Heavy Laser , the Super Heavy Railgun can do massive amounts of damage in the opening of the end-game boss fight, without much care needed due to the full armor piercing. It is thus possible to combo the Railgun with Laser to take out components as fast as possible. Category:MCV Abilities Category:Weapons